Talk:Gabriella
My first free-draw... That wasn't killed by one of Sprink's free-draws. Priscilla, I'm looking at you.. [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, foo'!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 16:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) It looks like you just edited Sheena... If you didn't, my apologies, but they look extremely similar.... Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 18:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Nope. It was based off of the model Sprinklemist gave us for the second lesson. He used the same model for Sheena. Like humans and monkeys, common ancestor, but neither came from the other. [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, foo'!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 19:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Okay... It's just that I dragged one pic over the other and the frames matched... Exactly... But, I believe you! :-) Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 19:30, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! BTW, I announced the prize on Total Drama Insanity's talk page. Whoever correctly guesses the final three first gets complete control over the decision of the name, personality, and background for one character for my second season, and the assurance that that character will not be first to go. [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, foo'!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 20:23, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Based off the model? That is SO obviously a recolor of this picture: . Tybalt941 21:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Wrong. Notice the facial features. See anything different? I thought so. Just because it was based off of the same thing that Sheena was made from doesn't mean that it was an edit of that pic. [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, fool!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 21:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Congratulations, you figured out how to edit irises and eyebrows. The eye shape, nose and lips are identical though. Not to mention that you didn't even change the skin color. Don't even deny it. Tybalt941 21:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe that shade of skin color looks lighter given Gabriella's clothing. Look at Jeffy and at my userpage. I wouldn't deny the truth, and I wouldn't take credit for someone else's pic. So, if you were light, why would I deny this and not the others? I could have said that Samuel and Jeffy are mine as well. But I didn't. I followed the character model very closely, very very closely, because it was my first. I'm telling you, I'm not lying! [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, fool!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 21:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) So closely that the only discernible difference between the two is the irises, eyebrows, and clothing? So closely that the outlines match perfectly without even a single pixel of difference? Honestly, I can't believe that. Tybalt941 21:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Believe what you wish, but I know otherwise. This conversation is over. Have a nice day. [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, fool!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 21:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I believe the truth, nothing more, nothing less. Now this conversation is over. Tybalt941 22:04, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I think I should say something... My character model lessons aren't intended to be copied exactly, whether you drew it or not. I just ask that for next time you change something about the picture, probably the hair... I know that it's suspiciously close to my picture, but it should be up to me to call someone out, and I haven't made a big deal about it. I hope DJ Spenstar is telling us the truth, but it's hard to believe as it matches exactly. Even I couldn't make the same picture twice, exactly the same... So... Um... Yeah. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:36, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Whether Ty was right or not is no longer the matter. I can only think of one way to end this, and that's by taking the picture and editing it. I'll change Gabriella so that the argument can end right now. [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, fool!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 23:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Done. I still am sure I was telling the truth, but now I changed some things. I made the legs longer and edited the hair. [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, fool!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 23:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) She looks the same but yeah i think this is like my free draws the look the same as Sprinks *well close) XDI think it looks good--Kenzen Know That He Will 01:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC)